monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Neopteron Discussion
The following list below is a list Ecological and Lore Info of some monsters in the Monster Hunter Series along with info on the series' lore. These are official data that are taken from Capcom's "Hunter's Encyclopedia 1", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 2", "Hunter's Encyclopedia G", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 3", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 4", "Nintendo Dream", "Famitsu", "4gamer", "Monster Hunter Festa", "Monster Hunter", "Monster Hunter 2", "Monster Hunter Freedom Unite", "Monster Hunter 3", "Monster Hunter Portable 3rd", "Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate", "Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate", "Monster Hunter Generations", "Monster Hunter XX", "Monster Hunter Online", and "Monster Hunter Frontier Z". Additional Notes: *Most of this info comes from both in-game, official books, magazine issues, and articles taken from Capcom. *Subspecies, Rare Species, etc. are included with the Normal Species. **Do note there are some exceptions to this. *Newer monsters aren't included on here until later due to some additional info on them, such as items, not being released until later. *Some older monsters may not be on here due to not being researched as of yet. What are Neopterons? Neopterons (Japanese 甲虫種) are insect-like monsters known for their rigid carapaces. These monsters can range in size from tiny to enormous, and some species can fly, while others cannot. Neopterons are very susceptible to poison and fire, yet hold quite a resistance to the Dragon Element. Their materials are often used to make very sharp weapons. List of Monsters in this Class Altaroth *Altaroth live in large groups inside a huge nest. *They won't attack until threatened by a threat, Altaroth will send in their soldiers to fight. *Their abdomen produces formic acid, similar to ants. *It seems the Altaroth are controlled by something giving them orders. *Altaroth feed on plants, mushrooms, nuts, and other things. Special enzymes are used to eat these foods, change them before holding them in their abdomen, and bring them back to their colony. *They are much more fragile than most other Neopteron. Bnahabra *Bnahabra are about the size of a small Jaggi. *They aren't as aggressive a Vespoid and live in small or large groups around small territories. They usually sit on something like a log or rock before becoming active to defend their territory. *Their stinger has a paralyzing venom and its able to produce an acidic fluid inside its abdomen like the Altaroth. *They lay their eggs inside corpses before the larva hatches from the egg and feeds on the corpse. *They can live pretty much anywhere as long as their are other species they can lay their eggs inside when dead. It should also be noted that each species in different areas have different colored wings, vary from each other, and they produce different acidic fluids. *The larger Bnahabra are queens of the group in outbreaks of them though they haven't been confirmed to bigger than the Vespoid Queen. Despite this they can do some damage to an area and with livestock. *Some places have found that Bnahabra are good eating. *There are not to many Bnahabra in the Volcano from the eggs, they lay their young on maybe eaten by scavengers like Uroktor. Adults have to worry about the Volvidon as well, along with Jade Barroth in the Tundra. *If enough work is done with Bnahabra materials, it can actually make a pretty good armor set. Hornetaur *They aren't as adaptable as other Neopterons and can't survive in very harsh environments. *They prefer to crawl on the ground but can fly for long periods. *They are territorial like grasshoppers. *They will pretty much eat everything in a area like locust and cause major amounts of damage while doing so. Great Thunderbug *Great Thunderbug are Thunderbug that have been living in a special environment, in most cases an Elder Dragon. From being in a special environment for so long, this Thunderbug has become giant, making it larger and brighter than other Thunderbugs. **After leaving the Elder Dragon, the Great Thunderug are known to stay in the areas where their host was once at. From this Great Thunderbugs can be used to figure out where an Elder Dragon's habitat is. *In reality, there is only one Great Thunderbug in a swarm. Around this individual are smaller, normal Thunderbugs that are attracted to its glow. Due to the Great Thunderbug's glow, it becomes the leader of the Thunderbug swarm. The Great Thunderbug is always in the center of the swarm and if killed the other Thunderbugs will go their separate ways. *By being together in a swarm, the Thunderbugs, along with their leader, the Great Thunderbug, are able to release powerful shocks that can actually paralysis threats quite easily. By swarming around a Great Thunderbug, the smaller Thunderbugs are able to generate a more powerful shock that is stronger than a regular Thunderbug's. *A Great Thunderbug's extracts still conduct electricity, even after dying, and could be bright yellow like paint. *There are many different species and mutations of Thunderbugs. The ones known thus far are Old World Thunderbugs, Yukumo Thunderbugs, Flugerbugs, Dracophage Bugs, and Great Thunderbugs. **There are two others like the ones seen with Apex Zinogre and the ones seen with MHF-G's Zinogre but it is unknown what exactly changed about them. Vespoid and Vespoid Queen *Vespoid are a type of bee. *They sting a lot to bring down prey, paralyzing prey before cutting it into pieces and bring it back to their nest. If it is small prey, they just sting it and carry it back to the nest themselves. *Their main defense and weapon is their huge numbers. By staying and working together, it decreases their chances of being eaten and increases their chances of taking down larger prey. *If the colony becomes too large, they will divide into smaller colonies throughout an area, not to far away from the main colony. *Larger Vespoid are the queen's guards and escort her always. They take the lead to a new nest, while escorting the queen, and will even carry eggs if the eggs from the old nest are in possible danger. *Their wings are thinner than paper. *To become better equipped to lay eggs, Vespoid Queens become larger. *Throughout the year in jungle and forest areas, Queens are laying eggs constantly. To be sure she can constantly lay eggs without running of energy, she will send Vespoid from the colony to gather food. *She communicates with the Vespoids by buzzing. *Vespoid Queen have a special mutation that allows them to produce their powerful acid and powerful paralyzing venom. *The size of her abdomen is caused by the eggs inside of it. Konchu *Konchu are scavengers. *Konchu, so far, have only been found in the Old World. *They feed on corpses, animal waste, plants, mushrooms etc. They will even try to eat some parts off living monsters by attaching to those monsters during battle. *They can live pretty much anywhere from their high adaptability and vary in color in each area. White Konchu are Konchu that have recently molted with soft shells. *They have some of the hardest shells out of any Neopterons. *They will not attack until threaten and will clap their jaws as a warning. *Yian Kut-Ku and Yian Garuga are their natural predators. *Ore has been found inside a few of them. Seltas *Seltas are mostly found in the Ancestral Steppe. *His flying abilities surpasses the speed and mobility of smaller Neopteron. *They prefer to kill and ambush prey from the air. *They use their armored canopy for rushing predators and prey alike. This canopy can pierce through rock from their immense speed. *Seltas spend most of their time in the air, rarely landing during battle. *They have an organ that produces a disgusting liquid that is used as a tool to dissolve prey and dead animals before feeding on them. After feeding on their prey, Konchu are well-known to flock around the Seltas kill and feed on the kill. If the kill's remains aren't eaten, a special mold will actually begin to grow from the remaining parts. *Seltas is the male while Seltas Queen is the female. *Seltas reacts strongly to the pheromones that Seltas Queen uses. *Seltas will go wherever Seltas Queen goes from the smell of the pheromones. She uses it to manipulate him and to make him do whatever she wants, especially while fighting against an opponent. While fighting, the attacks Seltas Queen would do are improved while he is with her. *Seltas maybe smaller than Seltas Queen but he's still pretty strong and can lift Seltas Queen in the air. Even while holding her, he can still fly at high speeds. *His shell is light and is good against air resistance. It also helps with his flying mobility. *Seltas' wings allow him to fly at high speeds and the buzzing from the wings actually protects them. Desert Seltas *Desert Seltas is a Subspecies of the Seltas. *He lives in the same areas as the other Seltas Species but can also be found in the harsh desert, unlike them. *His title, Axe Beetle, comes from his horns that resembles one in shape. These horns are used to help it burrow and dig into the ground, where they spend most of their time. When prey is around, they will burrow out and strike prey from the air with their claws and stinger. *His horns are able to pierce through rock with great speed behind him and also pulls out objects when he tears out the rock. *The Desert Seltas has a thin protective film layer made of his body fluids, allowing it to freely dig without any problems. *This Seltas is able to produce a paralyzing venom found through out his body and that he fires from his abdomen. *Due to this guy being tougher than the other Seltas Species, he was put into G-Rank. *The Desert Seltas's wings are thin and strong in nature. *His colors have evolved to fit with the Dunes environment. Seltas Queen *She is the largest Neopteron ever found so far. Her weight and stature is larger and heavier than some Flying Wyverns. *She gets the title Heavy Armor Beetle from her appearance. *Seltas Queen are pretty much solitary and prefer to be alone, most of the time. *Her wings have degenerated so she can't fly at all. She mostly walks on the ground but will burrow underground to travel long distances. *When she walks on the ground, she causes the ground to shake. *She mainly uses her body and her tail as weapons against threats, to defend herself. *Seltas Queen's two front pincers are mainly used for digging and moving around but she will also use it for other reasons like holding/pulling prey towards her. *Her shell isn't as fragile as Seltas' and is much heavier than his. *Her mandibles aren't just for eating but also for shooting huge mucusballs mixed with water. *Seltas Queen can produce a strong smell from her abdomen and release steam from her abdomen. *Her tail isn't just used as a weapon but as a tool to inject a special pheromone substance into the Seltas. She has special organs in her tail to do this and that produce it. She uses it to summon Seltas that are nearby. *In a way, you could call the pheromones mind control since the pheromones change the Seltas' behavior, once injected into him. It makes him go through a special new behavior, which causes him to work together with Seltas Queen. *When Seltas Queen is working with Seltas, she becomes twice as deadly as she was before. Some of her mobility while fighting increases while working with him. *If they are greatly injured while fighting, they will kill and eat the Seltas to regain their lost strength and power. *A body extract circulates throughout Selta Queen's body that when exposed to air turns acidic and is very dangerous in high concentrations. *If Seltas Queen doesn't have the proper nutrition, she'll only give birth to males. If Seltas Queen has the proper nutrition, she'll only give birth to females. Desert Seltas Queen *The Desert Seltas Queen is a Subspecies of the Seltas Queen. *Unlike the Desert Seltas, she can only be seen living in desert areas, such as the Dunes and some parts of the Everwood. *Her colors have changed to fit with the sand of the desert. *She is most active at night. *Her tail pincers are much longer than the Selta Queen's due to her using them to rip sleeping Desert Seltas out of the sand, forcing them to fight along side her by using her pheromones. *The reason she gets the title, Cannon Beetle, is because she is able to shoot a powerful high-compressed substance from her mandibles and perform an attack known by the Guild as the Super Beetle Cannon. This attack is performed by using a Desert Seltas and by firing this highly-compressed substance together with great force to attack threats at great distances. This force kills the Desert Seltas on impact, causing him to fall into pieces. After he is killed, she will smell around the area and dig into the ground to find a replacement Desert Seltas. **The Desert Seltas' role to the Desert Seltas Queen is just as a disposable ammo but they don't mind dying at all. *It is known now that she eats the Desert Seltas like the other Seltas Queen. *She is the most dangerous Neopteron known thus far. *Her shell is thick and shoots out steam from her body. It's very tough around her legs. Lightenna *Commonly found in Dawnwind Valley, a Lightenna infestation is a good way to figure out how healthy the environment is. *It has shiny, thin wings that glow like magic. *Unlike other electrical monsters, Lightenna has a special way of producing its lightning. The Thunder Beetle rubs its wings together to produce lightning. Its horn is positively charged, while its tail is negatively charged. From those parts, it can use bolts of lightning. **It can even combine both charges together. *Lightenna are an easily startled species. When startled, Lightenna can actually damage an ecosystem easily from its powerful charge. So hunters are requested to hunt them down for the good of nearby villages and the environment. *During Mating Season, male Lightenna will compete with each other for females by dueling each other. The electric fields, both males produce, can actually spread to seventy kilometers, making a light show at night. Poikilos Lightenna *Poikilos Lightenna is the Subspecies of Lightenna that prefers to live in arid dry environments, such as the Moonlands. **So far, researchers have found no proof that it is exclusive to those environments. *Unlike the Lightenna, Poikilos Lightenna is a dark scarlet color. **In complete darkness, a human wouldn't be able to see it, even if the monster was right in front of them. *It is unknown how Poikilos Lightenna is able to produce the Dragon Element. From what researchers have studied about, it doesn't come from Dragonfell Berries. It seems that the Dragon Element comes from glands under Poikilos Lightenna's wings, which can easily injure potential threats around it. *Poikilos Lightenna primarily feeds on insects. It'll place both its wings together, leaving a small gap open between them, before it flashes a red light from its body to attract its prey. *This species of Lightenna is considered a sacred beast that is considered the Soul of a Hero. *This monster is considered violent and fast due to its highly aggressive fighting style. *If two Poikilos Lightenna meet, they will fight each other violently. **Poikilos Lightenna are well known for each other constantly. They get in fight with one another just about everyday. **At night, however, they will group up together, living peacefully with one another as they sing in the air. *Poikilos Lightenna is said to be the male of the group that protects the others of his kind from certain threats. *If hunters aren't able to repel this species in a quest, then the Poikilos Lightenna could quickly take over or even invade human settlements. **It is recommended for hunters to never stand in front of this Lightenna, due to its powerful legs launching it at them, so it is best for them to not get too close to this monster. Atoraru Ka *In some places, there has been legends about this Walking Treasure that wanders from place to place. This treasure is said to raid fortresses, leaving behind mass destruction, and defeat whole armies in a manner of minutes. It is even capable of taking over a whole fortress if it wants to. Though dangerous, inside this giant monster is a treasure that very few are lucky enough to see. *Atoraru Ka has the ability to build a giant monster, made out of debris. She mostly uses it as a mobile home for herself as she wanders around. However, she also uses it as a nest and for protection. **Many hunters describe the giant monster she build as a throne room for the queen. **Usually, Atoraru Ka sleep in this fortress for protection. **By disguising itself in this giant monster, most if not all threats won't bother trying to attack it. *To keep the giant monster together, Atoraru Ka skillfully uses silk to hook pieces of it together, in order to create the titan. Atoraru Ka also uses it to manipulate the environment around her. *Male Atoraru Ka are golden color, while female Atoraru Ka are brown in color. Female Atoraru Ka can become golden by eating a large number of males. The more males a female Atoraru Ka eats, the more gold she'll get. **In-game, all Atoraru Ka encountered are female. **Female Atoraru Ka also use their bright gold color to attract males. **This is also the likely reason why her silk is golden. **Some cocoons can be seen, while fighting her. Those cocoons contain some pieces of the males she has eaten. *Her golden silk is rare gem that combines beauty with strength. *Atoraru Ka's outer shell is an eternal specimen that has a mysterious glare to it. **Part of the outer shell has a purplish blue color that is more valuable than a regular shell. *Atoraru Ka's sickle-shaped claws have a fine sharpness and glancing shine like gold. *Depending on where light strikes on Atoraru Ka, an iridescent glow might be seen on its back, which shows off a variety of colors. *Atoraru Ka's balsam is secretions from its body. This balsam has a powerful odor that can be smelt from far away. *Her spikes have a pattern inside that is comparable to jewelry. *Occasionally, a mysterious gem is produced inside the debris left behind by Atoraru Ka after an enduring long amount of time. This gem engrosses all that see it forever. *The Throne of Pyroxene is said to have originated from the ancestors of god. It has a god-like shine that embraces all, forcing them to bow down. Questions and Theories *You guys can ask questions and make up some theories here if you want too! Anyway, enjoy learning about the monsters! Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Ecology Category:Neopteron Ecology Category:Lore